Mornings Surprises
by Maginator1997
Summary: Jace and Clary doing what? Unheard of! For Jace anyway. Just a story that popped into my head.
1. Chapter 1

Morning light woke Jace Wayland from his slumber. It was Sunday, why couldn't there be a sunless Sunday? Nobody wanted to wake on a Sunday anyway. Feeling his sudden agitation with the sun, he began to turn away from the sun in his bed, only to find that he was locked on place. Jace felt warmth against him and his eyes popped open. They flickered to the arm flopped carelessly over his chest. Freckles were emblazoned into the arm. His eyes traveled down to where a pale, slim- freckled leg was tightly wrapped around his waist. This leg was connected to the ever-wonderful Clary Fray. Jace smirked at the position but soon his smirk transformed into a loving smile as he noticed the angelic sleep-face Clary had. He swiped a red curl from her face. She purred softly and pressed her face into Jace's neck. He chuckled. This startled her awake.

"Wha-?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

"Comfortable?" Jace asked his smirk widening.

"Actually, yes." She yawned and nestled further into his neck.

"We're…. cuddling." Jace stated. Clary nodded into his neck.

"But we d-…" Clary cut Jace off, "Oh no you don't! Don't get me started on last Saturday." Jace froze and his eyes narrowed at Clary.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would." It was Clary's turn to smirk.

"Well you seemed to enjoy it." He tried to turn back on her.

She laughed, "Not as much as you did."

Jace scoffed, "Now look who's full of themselves."

"Hey, you're the one who initiated it."

"Well when you choose to only wear one of my t-shirts and climb into my bed, what do you expect me to do?" Jace cocked an eyebrow.

"I actually expected you to do much more than you did." Clary sighed but looked at Jace with a devilish smile.

"You are your dirty mind Fray." He shook his head.

"Just admit it, you love cuddling."

*Six Days Earlier*

Clary Fray awoke early on a Saturday morning quite confused. A warm body was pressed tightly to her. Now, either a demon had captured her in the middle of the night and was now holding her captive or Jace Wayland was spooning her. It couldn't possibly be the ladder. Jace? Cuddling? Ha! She turned her head slightly to clear all suspicions. A beautiful angled face rested in between her neck and shoulder. His muscled arm clutched Clary against himself. His legs tangled with hers. Jace was spooning her. It wasn't as if they hadn't cuddled before. But Clary was almost always the one to initiate it. Jace just didn't. He didn't see the purpose in it. Clary had tried to explain to him that is was simply a comforting gesture. But this only made Jace ask more questions and it ended in frustration between both parties. But now, she could rub it in! Jace, Shadow-Hunter extraordinaire, was cuddling her. She laughed at the irony, the sudden sound woke Jace. He groaned and snuggled closer. His eyes snapped open in realization as to what he was doing. Jace would never hear the end of this.

"You are to tell no one of this." Jace whispered into Clary's red locks. Clary smiled deviously.

For the next week, the Lightwoods, Simon and Magnus didn't let Jace hear the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing by the way!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh! They're doing it AGAIN!" Magnus said in a frustrated tone as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Alec was sitting at the kitchen table reading contently.

"That's what happens when you make them come over for a Harry Potter marathon." Alec didn't even look up from his book.

"But on MY couch?" Magnus noticed Alecs glare and cleared his throat, "You know I meant OUR couch."

"I don't know, I think its kind if cute." Alec stated, flipping to the next page in his book.

"Cute!" A rather astonished Magnus exclaimed. "I'd hardly call it that. How can Jace do that in public? He knows what happened last time. Why can't they do it in the comfort of their own home rather than using OUR couch?" He ranted on.

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Magnus nodded.

"Go see for yourself."

Alec sighed loudly and shut his book. Getting up to walk to the living room. Once the couple in question was within his sight he gave an audible 'awww'. Magnus gagged.

"They passed out during The Goblet of Fire. How do you even do that? It's so intense." Magnus scoffed. Alec shushed him.

The sight in front of them was none other than Jace and Clary. Entangled together in a serious cuddle and/ or spooning session. Jace laid with his back to the couch. One of his arms was currently being used as a pillow by Clary and the other securely wrapped around her waist. His face was pressed into her curls. Clary was as close as she could be to Jace her back was pressed tightly to Jace's front -with the help of his arm clutching her. Her small hands clasped onto Jaces arm and hand. They both snored softly and murmured in their sleep.

Alec pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the two. Magnus looked at him oddly.

"Oh, you know, just in case." Magnus smirked at Alec's devious mind.

"Now get them off my couch."


	4. Chapter 4

Jace slumped his way toward the poor excuse for a van. He trailed behind Izzie who was flipping her whip this way and that. Finally the whip flicked Alec behind the ear.

"Izzie! Watch where you flick that thing!" Alec exclaimed clutching his ear. She smiled apologetically. Jace snickered softly, throwing his arm around Clary's shoulder.

They reached the van and flung the door open.

"You guys look terrible." Simon said bluntly, from the front.

Izzie looked down at her ripped up attire and gasped. "Uhmm, you know, except you Izzie. Ripped up and dirty looks great on you." He quickly said.

"Nice save bloodsucker." Jace said climbing into the very back seat, pulling Clary's in behind him.

Jace flopped unceremoniously onto the stained seat of the van. Clary's sat next to him. He groaned as he stretched out his tired muscles and put his arm around Clary. She yawned and leaned into him, curling her legs on the seat. Clary made a sound of approval as Jace nestled his face on the top of her head. He pulled he'd closer and inhaled deeply. In front someone cleared their throat, breaking said couple in the back from there moment. Jace raised his finger in a rude gesture and put his other arm around Clary's waist; this brought her flush against him. He hummed in content.

"Jace you do realize that this will just give everyone in this car more blackmail against you." Clary whispered near his ear.

Jace smiled and whispered back, "You... Warm. Smell good." He couldn't seem to form a sentence.

"But..." Clary tried to reason.

"Comfy... Tired... Demons Dead..." He mumbled, drifting off to sleep. Jace's steady breathing began to lull Clary to sleep and eventually she was snoring softly.

Simon sighed outwardly. "Seriously? In the car? In front of me?" Izzie smacked him.

"Shut up. We hardly see the adorable side of Jace." Izzie smiled back at the snoozing couple. Clary's head was tucked into Jace's neck, while his head lay atop hers. Her hands were grasping tightly to his black shirt. Jace's arms were wrapped around Clary clutching her tightly to him, so she was practically in his lap. Both teens smiled slightly as the slept.

"Did you get them?" Izzie asked Alec as she continued to admire the cuteness in front of her.

"Sending them to Magnus... Now." He stated pressing the send button on his cell. He turned to Izzie and grinned.

Simon whipped his head around, "You took photographic evidence?"

"They should know better by now." Izzie stated simply.

"Thank the angel for camera phones." Alec smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Yay! I'm finally putting a note at the beginning of a chapter. Not an important note. Just a note. To have a note. No big deal. Wow. Significantly less cool then I thought it'd be. Anyhoo, thank you for the awesome reviews, I appreciate them! I do enjoy writing cutsie moments with these two. Especially where they cuddle. As you can tell... Okay I will stop here before I bore you guys. Thanks again. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or its characters. Cassandra Clare is that lucky lady. Sigh.

"Am I the only one who feels odd about watching these two?" Magnus asked impatiently.

"Yes." Isabelle and Alec replied together keeping their eyes glued to the subjects at hand.

"Well as much as I love watching two sickeningly in love teens sleep, I'm afraid I must go. I have much to do." Magnus looked away from the couple.

"Ha, like what?" Asked Alec.

"I have to... Feed Chairman Meow. Yes, that sounds important."

"When have you ever fed him?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"That one time when I..." Alec raised his hand to signal Magnus to stop talking.

"Accidentally dropping guacamole and the floor and being too lazy to clean it up does not count." Alec looked pointedly at Magnus who shrugged.

"Shhuush! You'll wake them!" Isabelle whisper-shouted. Alec turned back to the couple and sighed contently.

Clary and Jace lay sleeping in Jaces impeccably kept room. They slept with their bodies facing toward each other. Legs tangled in the sheets so one could hardly tell whose legs were whose, besides the fact that Clary was much smaller than Jace. This made it all the more easy for her to fit perfectly into Jace's hold. Her arms curled next to his torso, her hands resting against his bare chest. One of jace's arms was folded next to Clary's arms while the other rested around the top of her head. His hand clutched the back of her head lightly. They slept close enough so that Jace's lips just barely brushed her forehead as they slept.

Alec looked at the couple then back at Magnus, "Why don't we do that?" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Because we always have better things to do." Magnus waggled his eyebrows and smirked. Alec smacked him. Then pouted.

"Besides Alec, you guys aren't the cutsie type. You're the 'save it for the bedroom type' if you know what I mean." Isabelle said saucily. Magnus nodded.

"Izzie!" Alec screeched. But soon regretted the scream and slapped his hand over his own mouth.

"Who's there?" Jace sleepily slurred as he shot up in bed pulling a seraph blade from under the pillow. He shielded Clary behind him and aimed the blade at the trespassers.

He looked around at the group before him and lowered the blade, "Whaa?" He stated in a confused manner.

Clary threw a pillow in their general direction before leaning back against Jace's sitting up form and letting her eyes droop. She mumbled something that sounded like smother duckers and drifted back to sleep against Jace.

"What the hell?" Jace whispered, making sure not to wake Clary.

"Now look what you did Alec. Nice." Magnus shook his head disapprovingly. "Come on Izzie lets let Clary and lover boy here sleep in peace." He took one last look at Alec and made a "tsk tsk" sound before sauntering out of the room. Izzie gave one last look toward Clary and Jace before following Magnus.

Jace's glare fell on Alec, who just stared at the doorway in disbelief.

"You were watching us... Sleep? Honestly Alec, if you wanted to see me shirtless all you had to do was ask. Now get out. No more interrupting our slumber unless someone is dying. Or if Izzie's cooking." Jace gagged before he pointed toward the door.

Alec gave up trying to think of something to explain what had just occurred and decidedly followed Magnus and Izzie's example.

Once Alec was gone, Jace nestled Clary and himself back under the covers and drifted back off to sleep. Little did he know later that night the same three people would be visiting his room once again. But this time they admired said couples snuggling cuteness in surprising silence.

Authors note: Does it suck?


End file.
